Mad World
by KeanaB
Summary: ONE SHOT - Aucun des deux n'aurait prédit que les McKinnon se feraient tous tué par Voldemort cette nuit-là. Aucun des deux n'aurait prédit que Marlène hurlerait son prénom dans un dernier espoir. Aucun des deux n'aurait prédit qu'il retrouverait des centaines de lettres à sa mort toute adressé à lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.


Titre : « Mad World »

Résumé : (titre tiré de la chanson EP de Tears for Fears / Gary Jules) Aucun des deux n'aurait prédit que les McKinnon se feraient tous tué par Voldemort cette nuit-là. Aucun des deux n'aurait prédit que Marlène hurlerait son prénom dans un dernier espoir. Aucun des deux n'aurait prédit qu'il retrouverait des centaines de lettres à sa mort toute adressé à lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit ce one shot suite à l'écoute de « Mad World », repris par Jasmine Thompson, tiré de l'album de Tears for Fears « The Hurting » en 1982. (Egalement repris par Gary Jules lui-même plus tard).

Sirius Black vs Marlène McKinnon

 _20 Juillet 1981_

« Prend le bordel »

« Marlène, tu n'avais pas à risquer autant pour un petit balai »

« Si James t'entendait, il te botterait le cul avec »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc

La jeune femme reprit l'objet en main alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Elle commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre toujours cette même question alors qu'elle était incapable d'y répondre. Lily avait été sa meilleure amie depuis leur première année à Poudlard, elle avait même été son témoin pour son mariage, un si beau mariage où elle avait été si honoré de pouvoir faire partie de leur vie.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait changé alors ? Elle avait même été là lorsque leur fils Harry était né l'année dernière mais elle avait refusé d'être sa marraine. Elle avait catégoriquement refusée en se brisant elle-même le cœur lorsqu'elle voyait sa meilleure amie perdre son sourire à sa demande. C'était comme un beau tableau qu'elle avait brisé sans que personne ne comprenne la raison. C'était quasiment 10 ans d'amitié qu'elle avait foutu en l'air en refusant de revoir sa meilleure amie, en refusant de leur parler alors que James s'était même déplacé jusqu'à elle un soir pour comprendre pourquoi.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Marlène ? Pourquoi tu lui achètes un balai alors que tu pourrais aller les voir ? » demanda-t-il plus sourdement

Elle hocha négativement alors que ses doigts se faufilaient déjà dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place derrière ses oreilles. Elle ne fixait plus Sirius et fuyait même son regard. Elle commençait même à vouloir fuir sa présence alors que sa question soulevait un malaise. Reposant le mini balai sur l'emballage prévu à cet effet, elle se sentit soudainement faible à l'idée de devoir se disputer avec lui.

« Je t'en prie Sirius… »

« Ça va faire bientôt un an Marlène, il faudrait que tu nous expliques. Tu me le dois bien »

« Je ne te dois rien ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire comme tout le monde et passer à autre chose ? »

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde ! » hurla-t-il en la faisant sursauter

Son regard vira au sien alors qu'elle se refusait de capituler. Pourquoi se terrait-elle dans le silence, autorisant juste Sirius à rentrer chez elle parmi tous ses anciens amis ? Elle se mordit les lèvres alors que ses émotions commençaient à se transformer en larme. Le vent frais de début de soirée s'engouffra dans le salon, soulevant quelques papiers qui claquèrent contre les différents presses papiers de la maison. Elle respira profondément et entre ouvrit ses lèvres pour lui répondre mais en vain. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arriverait certainement pas avec Sirius.

« Tu n'es pas tout le monde non. » murmura-t-elle

Elle espérait de tout cœur que l'allusion calmerait son ami et la jeune femme lui tourna rapidement le dos en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Bien sûr que non, Sirius n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était son premier amour mais ça, il l'ignorait parfaitement et c'était si bien ainsi. Alors qu'elle mettait une distance avec lui, elle s'accouda soudainement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant la nouvelle lune de cet été qui aurait pu être chaleureux si Voldemort ne sévissait pas partout où il passait. Elle observa du coin de l'œil qu'il n'amorçait aucun geste ni pas vers elle et espérait qu'il finirait par se lasser.

Son regard se posa sur les étoiles alors qu'inexorablement, cette simple vision la ramena à Poudlard alors qu'ils étaient encore de jeunes étudiants. Le cours d'Astronomie avait eu lieu en pleine nuit et leur professeur leur montrait une multitude de constellations alors que Marlène n'avait étrangement que d'yeux pour Sirius, sa plus belle étoile. Elle avait alors seulement 17 ans mais était tombée si éperdument amoureuse de lui ce jour-là qu'elle en avait tout oublié. Elle avait oublié Lily qui râlait contre les derniers examens, elle avait oublié Alice qui s'était disputé avec Franck, elle avait oublié Peter qui pleurait d'être nul, elle avait oublié Remus qui se sentait si mal à l'aise à ce cours. Elle était subjuguée par les mains de Sirius dans la sienne et ce regard si noir mais si chaleureux qu'il lui lançait. Son premier baiser. On n'oubliait jamais son premier baiser.

« Marlène s'il te plait »

« Je sais, inutile de le répéter » répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

Ce souvenir si doux avait viré amère lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris embrasser une autre femme le jour du mariage à Lily et James. Ce mariage, qui s'était si bien passé avait été terni par cette vision qu'elle ne pouvait oublier encore même aujourd'hui. Ils avaient passés des années à s'aimer, à se chamailler mais jamais ils ne s'étaient autant pris la tête depuis ce jour. Sirius qui ne cessait de se confondre en excuse, prétextant qu'il était beaucoup trop saoul pour réagir à cette femme que nul ne revit depuis ce jour. Marlène qui pleurait à en hurler, arrachant, cassant tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur son passage comme une hystérique. Tout avait changé ce jour-là. Mais tout le monde avait oublié cet évènement quand un an plus tard, Marlène s'était véritablement détaché du groupe en quittant Lily. Pire que ses mois qu'elle avait passé sans embrasser Sirius, ne plus voir sa meilleure amie était pire que tout. Elle était tout pour elle, elle avait grandi avec ses bras, avec ses sourires. C'était sa camarade de cours, c'était sa confidente, c'était cette sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. C'était Lily et elle lui avait brisé le cœur en refusant de rentrer véritablement dans sa famille alors qu'elle l'avait toujours accueillit à bras ouvert.

« Je sais qu'elle te manque … pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'écoutes pas un peu pour… »

« Arrête Sirius. Si tu n'as pas envie d'offrir ce balai à Harry, ne le fais pas. Mais ne me fais pas la morale pour le reste, je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Et de quoi as-tu besoin hein ? »

Sa voix se rapprochait d'elle et la jeune femme se retourna vers lui en laissant échapper un jappement. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi proche et la jeune femme leva sa main pour le repousser mais loin d'en avoir les forces, elle ne faisait que donner une distance entre eux. Elle eut alors le loisir d'observer ses premières rides alors qu'il avait à peine 21 ans, tout comme elle. Le monde après Poudlard s'était vite transformer en cauchemar pour chacun alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissait planer une ombre malfaisante au-dessus d'eux. Ils n'étaient tous que des adolescents propulsés au rang de jeunes combattants à leur sortie, formant l'Ordre du Phénix comme courant alternatif et plus décisif que l'armée du ministère de la magie. La première génération de l'Ordre fondait des familles, même Alice s'était mariée à Franck pondant un adorable Neville relativement maladroit d'ailleurs.

« De quoi as-tu besoin Marlène ? De temps ? D'espace ? Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin pour revenir bon sang »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais son regard soulevait déjà le bas ventre de la jeune femme qui se crispa sur place.

« Ne fais pas ça »

Elle commençait à prendre peur, peur de ses propres réactions envers lui, sachant qu'il connaissait son point faible. C'était lui son talon d'Achille, il savait qu'il avait toujours un pouvoir sur elle, autant que ce premier baiser qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. Autant que son odeur qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers, que ses puces qu'il laissait sur l'oreiller le matin et de ses dizaines de chiens qui venaient dans le jardin la nuit.

« Tu dois aller la voir. Elle a besoin de toi »

« Tu te trompes, elle peut s'en passer. Ça fait un an, comme tu l'as dit, elle a James maintenant »

« Tu te mens, tu le sais. James est son mari mais rien ne remplace une amitié. C'est ta Lily, comme c'est mon James. »

« Ce n'est plus ma Lily »

« Tu restes sa Marlène »

« Putain, c'est ridicule comme conversation. On tourne en rond » pesta-t-elle en le repoussant soudainement

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se détachait de la fenêtre mais il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon. Soudainement, il s'éloigna d'elle et saisissait brutalement un cadre photo sur le rebord de la cheminée. Marlène commença à protester qu'il ose toucher ses affaires dans sa propre maison et accéléra le pas lorsqu'il commença à tripoter le cadre pour en sortir une deuxième photo caché derrière.

« Elle ne veut plus rien dire pour toi, c'est ça ? Alors autant la déchirer ! » dit-il en cachant maladroitement sa fureur

Il lui tendait une photo où Lily et Marlène posait ensemble, les pieds dans la neige en se balançant l'une sur l'autre pour essayer de se faire tomber. L'image n'avait pas de son mais on en devinait les éclats de rire et le vent qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux. Une image si simple qu'elle avait toujours gardé.

« N'y touche pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! » hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, les mains tendus

« Elle n'est plus rien pour toi, pourquoi tu gardes ça ? »

« Laisse-moi cette photo !»

Il la percha alors en hauteur étant largement plus grand qu'elle et Marlène se posa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de l'attraper alors que les doigts de Sirius abimaient déjà la photo. S'accrochant à son bras pour le faire redescendre, elle ne se priva pas de le griffer pour qu'il lâche au moins sa prise, les faisait reculer tout deux contre le mur.

« Donne-moi ça Black ! »

« Non »

« Tu n'as plus 15 ans, arrête de jouer ! »

« Justement, va affronter Lily alors. Explique-toi avec elle »

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires bon sang ! » hurla-t-elle en sautant pour récupérer son bien

Soudainement, alors que ses doigts atteignaient enfin la photo, Sirius sembla la lâcher alors que ses doigts se resserraient dessus. Elle ramena son bien près de son cœur alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. C'était sa Lily, personne n'avait le droit de la lui confisquer, seule elle avait ce pouvoir.

« Pourquoi tu pleurs maintenant ? »

« Ta gueule Sirius »

Il sembla accuser le coup alors qu'elle s'éloignait promptement de lui, se rendant compte qu'elle était tout contre lui et cette proximité l'embarrassait, même après deux ans sans connaître sa chaleur. Elle replaça la photo dans le cadre et le remis à sa place sur le bord de la cheminée et lui tourna une nouvelle fois le dos alors qu'elle tremblait de la tête au pied, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir. Il ne se rendait pas compte. Il ne se rendrait jamais compte à quel point il avait été important pour elle et que tout s'était brisé ce jour-là.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir changé »

Son ventre se tordit une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle l'entendait une nouvelle fois s'excuser. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« J'ai dit que j'avais compris. Arrête avec ça. »

« Non tu n'as pas compris. Personne n'a rien compris d'ailleurs. Ce qui s'est passé à ce mariage … »

« Les gens changent. Les amitiés se transforment, les amours évoluent. Point. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Marlène ? »

« Tu me saoules Sirius, va-t-en »

Elle l'entendait avancer vers elle et la jeune femme ne put échapper à son bras qui la retournait vers lui. Elle avait eu le temps d'essuyer ses larmes alors que la colère se faisait de nouveau sentir. Il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait, personne n'en savait rien. Elle avait évincé tout le monde de sa vie alors pourquoi lui permettait-elle encore de la toucher, même si ce n'était que pour la brusquer ?

« Je ne partirais pas Marlène McKinnon »

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles »

« Non »

« Très bien, je m'en vais dans ce cas-là » rugit-elle excédée

Elle extirpa son bras de sa main violemment et détourna son regard de lui pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Il ne se rendait tellement compte de rien qu'il commençait à la pousser à bout. Elle n'aurait jamais dû vouloir offrir un cadeau à Harry, elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire de venir la voir alors qu'il réveillait chaque douleur qu'elle avait pris soin d'enfouir.

« Tu lui manques Marlène »

Il ne cessait de répéter son prénom comme s'il savait intimement qu'il avait toujours toute son attention à ce moment-là. Comme tous ses moments où il lui murmurait à l'oreille, enfouie sous les couettes de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Comme tous ses moments où il lui racontait des bêtises pour la faire rire. Comme tous ses moments où elle était vivre folle de lui. Le visage de Lily s'imposa alors dans son esprit et la jeune femme repoussa une nouvelle fois ses larmes de couler. A quoi ressemblait Harry maintenant ? Elle loupait la vie entière de sa meilleure amie depuis un an alors qu'ils faisaient tous parti de l'Ordre et qu'elle la protégeait de Voldemort qui semblait les vouloir mort. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas foulé le sol de Godric's Hollow pour aller la voir ?

« Tu me manques Marlène » murmura-t-il

Elle sursauta alors qu'elle sentit ses bras l'entourer fortement, la serrant contre son torse, sentant sa respiration sur sa nuque. Marlène se sentit fondre sur place alors que ses dernières forces la laissaient tomber. Ses épaules s'effondraient alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement.

« J'étais enceinte Sirius. »

Elle le sentit se raidir derrière elle.

« J'étais enceinte quand on s'est quitté. »

Le silence était devenu plombant alors qu'elle entendait distinctement ses battements de cœur s'affoler en même temps que les siens. Sa respiration était profonde et elle sentait étrangement qu'elle devait à présent dire la vérité, du moins une partie. Elle tenta alors de se dégager de ses bras et posa sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il la lâche quelque peu, lui permettant de lui faire ça.

Ce qu'elle vit alors lui brisa un cœur qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de reconstituer depuis le mariage de Lily. Sirius avait les yeux qui fixaient le sol d'un air absent, comme pour encaisser le coup. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors que Marlène sentait son fardeau peser encore plus lourds qu'avant.

« Je suis tellement désolé Marlou » murmura-t-il

Puis soudain, elle sentit qu'il commençait doucement à s'échauffer et à réfléchir.

« Lily le savait ? »

« Oui »

« Quand l'as-tu perdu ? »

Elle déglutit alors difficilement sans pouvoir lui répondre tout de suite

« Marlène, quand l'as-tu perdu ? »

« Quelques semaines avant la naissance d'Harry. Lily lui a donné son prénom » cracha-t-elle larmoyante

« C'est pour ça que tu lui en veux ? C'est à cause de ça ? » hurla-t-il en conséquence

« Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle ! »

« Alors dis-le, que c'est de ma faute ! Avoue le que c'est de ma faute qu'on en finisse ! Tu me tues Marlène, tu me tues ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tu l'aurais gardé caché longtemps ? Tu aurais fait quoi si je t'avais recroisé ? »

Il l'avait empoigné des deux bras et la jeune femme se sentait secoué à chacune de ses questions, que Lily lui avait tant de fois demandé autrefois.

« Je ne voulais plus te revoir Sirius tu comprends ?! Je ne voulais plus te revoir ! Cet enfant ne signifiait plus rien, ce n'était qu'un ersatz de tous ce que je ressentais pour toi ! Il est mort, mort de chagrin, mort ! Je ne voulais plus te revoir, ni quiconque me rappelant combien j'étais amoureuse de toi ! »

Elle le sentait se raidir à chaque phrase qu'elle lui balançait, pleine de haines et de colères toutes tournés contre lui. Elle tremblait de toute part, en devenait même sourde alors que le vent soulevait de plus en plus tous ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

« La seule chose qui m'importe encore, c'est Lily et je veillerais toujours à sa sécurité. Mais une fois finie, je m'en vais. C'est une horreur de rester planter là quand tout ce qui m'entoure tourne autour de moi, c'est une horreur de se sentir coincer quelque part où je n'ai pas ma place. C'est une horreur de te revoir tous les jours Sirius ! »

Elle se retourna subitement en faisant valser un cadre sur le sol, tant la colère lui triturait les doigts. Tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis bientôt deux ans lui démangeait l'âme, leur coeur, la peau et ne faisait que ressortir tous ses mauvais côtés. Elle n'avait pas voulu tout cela, elle avait préféré de loin s'éloigner pour les protéger d'elle-même mais il fallait qu'il se montre aussi curieux pour tout savoir.

« Je me dégoute Sirius. Je me dégoute de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour lui. »

Sa main se serra sur son ventre vide qu'elle avait autre fois vu remuer. Elle se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle s'était auto exclu durant tous ses mois pour sombrer seule.

« Je me dégoute d'être aussi faible quand tu es là. Personne n'a besoin de ça. Lily n'a pas besoin d'une amie qui n'est pas capable de la soutenir. »

« Ce n'est pas pour Lily que tu fais ça. Tu fuis. »

« Si tu le dis » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, presque en souriant

Il ne comprendrait décidément pas, c'est à se demander pourquoi elle lui avait raconté ça maintenant. Mais au moins, elle pourrait enfin affronter son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait enfin fait ce que Lily lui tannait de faire depuis si longtemps, même si elle le lui avait dit dans les pires conditions qu'il soit.

Marlène se dirigea soudainement vers le mini balai et le remballa dans son papier cadeau. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Sirius avançait de nouveau vers elle et ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes.

« Laisse-moi l'emballer. Lily va savoir que c'est toi si tu soignes trop le papier » murmura-t-il prévenant

Pendant de longues minutes, elle l'observa plier maladroitement le papier autour du balai alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce soudain virement de situation. Avait-il fini par comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus le revoir ?

« Sirius, comprends moi, s'il te plait »

« Tu ne guériras pas si je suis là. »

Alors qu'il nouait un ruban rouge autour, la jeune femme sortie sa baguette pour couper le cordon. Soudain, Sirius lui prit sa main libre et elle se sentit électrisé par ce contact. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

« J'aurais aimé que ça finisse autrement »

Elle laissa échapper un faible sourire, presque mutin mais terriblement triste.

« Ne mens pas Sirius. Remus m'a laissé échapper le nombre de filles qui sont passés par chez toi après mon départ. Ça n'a rien changé, que je sois là ou pas. » dit-elle amère

« Aucune n'atteignait ta cheville. »

« On ne me remplace pas Black ! Je n'ai jamais osé te faire une telle chose ! » reprit-elle en levant de nouveau le ton contre lui

Sa main était toujours dans la sienne mais Marlène ne put s'empêcher de planter ses ongles dans sa peau.

« Je ne te méritais pas, c'est vrai. Tu méritais d'être heureuse, tu le mérites toujours d'ailleurs. »

« Alors dégage. Prend ce balai et la porte. »

« Remus t'a dit comment j'appelais ses filles ? »

« Des putes ? »

« Je les appelais toutes par ton prénom. »

« Tu es pathétique Black. »

Elle relâcha sa main alors que Sirius s'approchait d'elle.

« Ose me dire que je ne te manque pas. »

« Tu ne me manque pas Black »

« Dis-le avec mon prénom Marlène »

« Tu ne me manques pas Sirius. »

Il colla alors son front contre le sien et la jeune femme ferma instinctivement les yeux, alors que les faibles barrières qu'elle avait érigées contre cet homme s'effondrait à ce contact.

« Dis-le encore » murmura-t-il

« Tu ne me manques pas Sirius »

Elle sentait sa voix s'enrouer et la jeune femme sentit sa gorge se nouer à ses mots. Elle posa ses mains par-dessus les siennes et pressa son front contre le sien alors qu'elle humait son odeur à plein nez. Le vent s'engouffra de nouveau alors qu'elle coinçait ses doigts entre les siens, les cheveux s'emmêlant ensemble. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti sa peau ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu envie de saisir ses lèvres qui semblaient aussi près qu'au premier jour ?

« Tu ne manques pas Sirius, tu ne me manques pas Sirius, tu ne me manques pas, vraiment pas… »

« Je t'aime Marlène »

« Tu es l'homme le plus odieux que je connaisse »

« Je t'aime Marlène »

« T'es qu'un connard »

« Je t'aime Marlène »

« J'aurais tout donné pour toi, tu as tout gâché »

« Je t'aime Marlène »

« Tu étais mon rêve Sirius … tu étais mon plus beau rêve. »

« Je t'aime tellement Marlène »

Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et les murmures de Sirius se faisaient de plus en plus près. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'il ne suffisait que d'une impulsion pour qu'elle sombre de nouveau mais elle se l'interdisait. Elle s'interdisait de souffrir une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle ne se faisait pas confiance. Elle devait vite partir. Elle l'avait pardonné parce qu'elle l'aimait mais elle devait partir parce qu'elle ne s'aimait plus.

« Casses toi Sirius, je t'en prie »

« Marlène … »

« Arrête ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je ne veux plus avoir besoin de toi, je ne veux plus de tout ça, cette vie que ta présence m'a offerte, je n'en veux plus ! Laisse-moi partir Sirius, je ne serais jamais heureuse si tu es près de moi. Aucun de nous deux ne pourra refaire sa vie si on continue à se voir. »

« Je ne veux pas faire ma vie sans toi Marlène ! » hurla-t-il sérieusement

Il emprisonna ses mains entre les siennes et la força à le regarder.

« Tu comprends ça au moins ? Ton père ne te l'a jamais dit ? Je lui ai demandé ta main quelques jours avant le mariage à Lily et James ! Comprends le que je t'aime et que ce que tu as cru voir n'était qu'un malentendu ! »

Marlène resta interdite devant la nouvelle mais ne put reculer d'un pas, sentant ses mains fermement dans les siennes.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu. »

« Non »

« Marlène, bordel ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que ça m'amadouera de savoir ça maintenant ? » hurla-t-elle

« Tu me rends fou ! Littéralement fou, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin ? Tu sais très bien qu'on est incapable de ne pas se voir pendant 2 jours, tu sais très bien qu'on est incapable de se passer l'un de l'autre ! »

« Je ne veux plus de tout ça ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne t'aime plus ! »

Sirius cessa tout mouvement alors que leur colère mutuelle en prenait un coup. Marlène se mordit les lèvres alors qu'elle venait de laisser échapper le fin mot de leur discussion. Le fin mot auquel elle ne croyait pas du tout. Et pourtant, cela lui a suffi à lui tourner le dos, saisissant le cadeau d'Harry dans la foulée et claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Marlène éclata en sanglot dans les secondes qui suivirent et se terra devant la cheminée dans un sentiment incontrôlable de solitude.

Aucun des deux n'aurait prédit que les McKinnon se feraient tous tué par Voldemort cette nuit-là. Aucun des deux n'aurait prédit que Marlène hurlerait son prénom dans un dernier espoir. Aucun des deux n'aurait prédit qu'il retrouverait des centaines de lettres à sa mort toute adressé à lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.


End file.
